Prove To Me
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: a small confrintation between kai & hiro before kai leave


Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing don't sue.

AN: I don't really know bout this fic just wrote it awhile back. Slash hits. Don't like don't read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Kai. Show me that this won't affect you! Show me that he'll heal from this. Show me Kai!"

"Why is it so important to you? He'll always be fine! Now me alone!"

A punch flew past Kai's ear; he barely managed to dodge it. The kick aimed at his shins came to fast and he found himself on his back starring up at angry chocolate orbs. One's so familiar.

"Get up! We aren't finished yet you must prove to me. Prove to me that his eyes will shine like they did when I came back. Prove it!"

"What does it matter to you? We're friends, he'll make new ones and you can have your stupid smiles." Kai's words were lost to the growing winds, three swift kicks and a set of punches aimed for his chest placed him back on the park floor. He was dodging as best he could, but the bruises were starting to wear him down.

"You are, no, you where more. If you walk away you'll break him. I won't let that happen. Not if it doesn't have to." Kai watched as winds built up turning to small tornados; each charging at him.

"I can't nor won't let you hurt him." their fight became tougher. Speed picking up, movements blurred, legs placed in kicks and turns. The pain both felt clashed with the adrenalin running through their bodies; but only wearing both opponents down.

"You have no right to speak of any of it. You don't know you left as well. He never spoke of you he kept you from us. I'm only doing what you did. So leave this and me alone." Kai's opponent fell to the floor, shredded pieces of clothing and leaves settling around him.

Holding on to his stomach trying to slow the coursing pain courtesy of Kai's last kick and rubbing his cheek due too the punch place there seconds prior he waited for Kai to speak. "I've proved he'll heal in time. Maybe even in a few days so leave me alone. Bye."

"No this isn't over till my strength leaves me." The winds that had died when he'd fallen suddenly picked up again. Faster than ever slashing at Kai like blades of hell. Each cut deeper than the last. "I wont ever see that look on his face again. To see it twice almost killed me. To know I was the cause of it almost finished me. So we fight till you pay!"

"Enough!" Kai's mask of indifference slipped into place. "Control you own skills. Dranzer attack!" The fire phoenix rose from his blade clashing with the winds merging with them and extinguishing them. "You have no more energy, we're done Hiro. Sleep." Dranzers tail swiped over the older bluenett putting him into a deep sleep.

"Lets go Dranzer. We need to get him home."

'Yes young master Kai.'

Kai place Hiro in Dranzers arms following the fire-winged boy onto ground. As they reached Takao's home Dranzer place Hiro in his room before vanishing.

'I have some business Dranzer, your fee to do as you lease.'

"Yes, I will see you later master.'

-

Kai walked quietly into Hiro's room. The older boy lay down mumbling Kai could only make out a few words. "I won't see that smile till she comes back or he sees you…" Then he went back into coherent mumbles.

"What do you mean Hiro? Who do you speak of? Another time for the answers though. My 'business' still waits."

Kai made his way silently down the familiar hall looking for the door to the room that held his treasure.

"Kai please don't leave me? I promise I'll be better just don't go." Kai froze at the sorrow held in the pleading boys voice.

"Tyty are you awake?" as he stepped into the room he saw the boy fast asleep. Diachi nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry Tyson please forgive me. I must do this. Good-bye." He placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips leaving through an open window.

-

In the morning Tyson awoke unaware of the nights events. He was excited about the training camp Hiro would be taking them too as well as seeing Kai. Being alone in the middle of the forest with Kai would be romantic. Kai was a romantic it would be great!

Owari.


End file.
